


Blind Date

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	Blind Date

Harry stared at the empty seat across from him. Why had he let Hermione talk him into this? He turned his gaze once again to the street – the rain streaking the window made the world outside a blur. A figure walked towards the restaurant. Was this them? No; they had turned at the last second, going into the club across the road.

She had been so convinced that he needed to find someone. “After your breakup with Ginny, you sort of disappeared. Me and Ron only know you’re alive because we know where to find you.” She often mentioned his disappearance from the wizarding world. “Look, I’m not saying you have to marry the first person you find; just, why don’t you try something new? Something exciting? How about I set you up on a blind date? Just try and get along with them, who knows, you might like them.”

Harry had seriously misunderstood Hermione’s use of ‘blind date.’ After she’d announced she’d found the perfect person and everything was ready to go, they’d spent several hours casting glamours in order to hide Harry’s identity. When he’d asked, she’d told him that the other person was going through the exact same process.

“So we both won’t know who the other is?”

“Exactly, and don’t bother asking any questions about it either, you’ve both been told not to say anything to the other that may reveal who you are.”

“Isn’t this a bit extreme? I mean, is there something about them I won’t like? Or do we know each other?” Hermione grinned mischievously. “Hermione! Who is it?”

She shook her head at him. “Nuh-huh. Not telling. It’s for your own good.”

“Well… You found them so, I suppose it could be worse.”

Ron smiled at him. “Yeah. It could be Malfoy.”

“Yeah, could you imagine _that._ Me and Malfoy on a date.”

Hermione started laughing and spun around to look at Ron as she wiped tears from her eyes. “Oh, Harry. You crack me up sometimes.”

When they had finished, he’d apparated straight to the restaurant, arriving ten minutes early. He didn’t think they’d done a bad job. His face was quite handsome, his hair was short, more in control, and his eyes were more of a blue-y green than their usual vivid emerald. They hadn’t changed much else, with his scar gone and minor alterations to his mouth and nose, he looked completely different.

At exactly seven o’clock a man walked into the restaurant, looking only mildly soaked. The concierge took his coat, revealing a completely dry suit that showed that he was slim but undoubtedly strong. He was taken to Harry’s table and gestured to the seat across from Harry. “May I?”

“Edward? Of course.” Edward sat down, his long fingers undoing the button on his jacket. His dirty blond hair was cut short, but not too short, sitting messily on his head. It suited him to a degree. His light blue eyes flicked up to meet Harry’s, before turning to the waiter to order a drink.

“So, Thomas. How are you?” They had a very civil chat, both trying to figure out who they were actually talking to. After twenty minutes of talking, Harry was fairly confident he knew who he was speaking to.

“So, Thomas. We know each other, and you’re friends with Pansy obviously. That rules out several people.”

“Pansy? Parkinson? Oh, of course. She had to have someone else.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hermione. She’s the one that arranged this; said I needed to find someone.”

“No, no. Pansy organised this. She said I needed to get out of the house.”

They stared at each other for a moment. “Wait, that means you’re…” Edward trailed off.

“Well this has been lovely Theo- I mean Edward.”

“You think I’m Theo. My dear Lord Longbottom you’re thick sometimes.”

“Longbottom? You think I’m Neville. He’s with Hannah.” Harry looked shocked at the man across from him. And then it dawned on them both.

“Potter?”

“Malfoy?” They’d both spoken at the same time, the confirmation clear on both their faces.

“I’m gunna kill her!”


End file.
